it's hard to make her smile
by CN girl
Summary: just a story about the trio's friendship. ONE- SHOT


**Ok, people, this is my FIRST "Lucky Fred" fan fic, so yeah, I don't know if this story's cool or not.  
**

 **I actually though it would be nice and all to write a fan fic for this amazing cartoon (although it doesn't have big fan bases or much stories on the internet, or they are mostly in Spanish)  
**

* * *

The young female agent was struggling on her seat with a big grin on her face, biting her lips and staring at the stage in front of the protectors' main auditorium. This was the day and the moment that she had been waiting for a whole year.

"Come on already! The first preparation should've been ended by now!" the agent mumbled under her breath and kept her gaze on the empty stage. She took a deep breath and started talking with herself "Okay, keep it together Brains. I mean, it's not like it's the first protectors' award ceremony that I've been in." she smiled nervously "and it's definitely not the first time that I'm acting stressful about it."

"Oh my God is that agent Brains?"

"Wait… it IS her!"

The teenage agent quickly turned her head back as soon as she heard someone from the back mention her name (who turns out to be an intern agent). Brains attempted to listen to the two rookies' conversation. They were chanting enthusiastically without pay attention to their surroundings.

"That girl's a legend! She got the "protector of the year" award for like… 7 years in a row! And I'm talking about from when she was around 9 years old!"

"When I saw her picture in the protectors' hall of fame I read under her picture that she's got a total 526 golden cup in any missions or games!" the rookie protector agent twitched his fingers and sighed happily "she's my hero!"

A smile of pride appeared on Brain's lips.

A noise from the microphone was enough to make agent Brains yelp and snap out of her spying mode, turning towards the front again and glaring at the stage. After the noise, everybody got silent in some seconds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, humans and none-earth species, I welcome you to the protector's twenty fourth award ceremony" the super commander spoke loudly from behind the microphone

"Now that the preface of the ceremony is over, first things are first. Judging by (the fact) that it is almost the end of an earth year, without wasting any time, I want to introduce you all to _the protector of the year_."

Brains held her breath "this is it…"

"I should add that all of you agents have developed and improved your skills and position very well in this year. However, we all know that there is one person who was the most hardcore agent, showing off very well and handling missions and duties better than any other protector."

The female agent bit her lip as she held to her seat.

The Super commander opened the red envelope in his hands, looking at the paper as he continued

"The mentioned person is…"

Sweat rolled down from Brains's forehead

" _Agent Laura Miller_ "

All in a sudden, Brains's heart sunk as she got stunned. _"WHAT?"_

She watched in shock as the brown haired girl (who has been sitting behind her) stood up from her seat and ran to the stage to receive her price and medal.

Feeling the heat in her body, her chicks were completely red from the embarrassment. As the other agents were rooting for the winner, Brianna just stared at a blank spot, she was in deep thought ,asking many questions to herself in her mind. That was when she noticed many whispers around her being directed at her.

"I thought this year's award would go to super commander's daughter again?"

"Forget it man, she's not THAT great."

The world went black for her in a matter of a minute. The young agent sprung from her seat and ran straight towards the exit door, swinging the door open and hoping that no one (especially her dad) had noticed her getting out of the crowd.

* * *

After arriving above the house and placing her space ship in her large basement's parking spot, she stopped the engine and got off the seat, opening the door of it to exit.

walking up the stairs, Brains entered her room and got to her closet to change up to her "normal girl" clothes.

"good thing Robert and Roberta got sent to the protectors headquarters for some extra changes"

she sighed and sat on the edge of her bed "I really needed some alone time..."

when suddenly, a tap on window could be heard . Brianna ignored it, not rising her head up as she thought it was just the wind.

the second tap was both longer and louder (like trying to get her attention) and it got continued. the female agent quickly looked up, only to frown as she recognized her neighbor and his robot (while Friday was carrying the teenager) waiting behind the window as he was repeatedly tapping on the glass with a silly wide smile on his face, staring at her and pointing to the window's lock.

she walked towards the window and opened it, but before she could ask them to leave or even manage to open her mouth, both of them started to talk enthusiastically at the same time.

"Brains! you don't have any idea how long have we been waiting for you!"

"not really, Fred was watching TV all day" the robot chuckled

"FRIDAY! anyways, where was I..."

"how was the ceremony?"

"HEY! WE AGREED THAT I WAS GOING TO ASK HER THIS!"

"here we go again..."

Brianna face palmed and sighed "boys, plea-"

"OK aside from that, we prepared a surprise for you for your win! for, you know, that "protector of the year" and stuff"

Brains started to get annoyed "boys-"

"I helped too!"

"well, since we were totally sure about you wining that, I mean, not that there's even a really really really tiny chance for your lose an-"

 **"I DIDN'T WIN IT OK?"**

both Fred and Friday immediately got silent and stared at Brains in disbelief and with dropped jaws as soon as she yelled out the words in a frustrated tune.

she turned back on her heels and stomped back towards her bed, sitting on it with putting both of her hands on the sides of her head in shame. (and of course, forgetting to close the window)

after some shocking and wondering minutes for the guys, Fred snapped out of it and stared at the girl who's back was turned from them, he never actually thought about this part of his closest neighbor's emotions, usually he would just call it "girl things" and get it over with, but this time, he knew the person in front of him just wouldn't show off her emotions that easily or cry in front of anyone. that was when he started to feel bad for her, after all, she was a best friend to him.

he jumped off from the robot's arms on the edge of the window and entered her room, Friday shouted in a whispery voice, not getting in

"wait, Fred! what are you doing?"

"Shush!" Frederick turned back and put his finger on his mouth in order to keep his robot friend quiet. then he closed the window slowly "stay outside for me k?"the robot growled and nodded.

then the boy looked at Brains again (who already noticed him coming in) who looked away, blushing from shame and being incredibly embarrassed.

Fred sat on the floor and stared down as well "Mud cakes."

he cleared his throat and rose his head "he-y c'mon Brains! don't be like that! the second place isn't that bad!"

"you don't UNDERSTAND." Brianna said angrily "you CAN'T understand my situation! when you're one of the very well trained agents, you CAN'T just get crushed this fast and get embarrassed to death in front of your LEADER!" she cut her loud voice and turned her back. sitting on the other side of her bed, she whispered coldly "which happened to be my dad who expects a lot from me"

Fred scratched behind his head, scolding himself in his own mind "double mud cakes! I just made it ten times worse!"

he took out his "lucky" dice from his jean pocket and begun to roll it in his hand "Ok... how to make a girl feel better... oh man, I don't know anything about them! Come on, think think think think," her rubbed under his chin with his free hand, when suddenly, his eyes got wider as an idea pop in his head. he hugged his dice in joy "that's it! thanks dice!" then, he glared at his best friend with a grin

"hey Brains?"

"hm?" a low noise came from the girl's side.

"say, do you remember that time I wore that bunny mascot costume, itching my self like crazy and everyone were first booing at my moves in the stadium?"

a light smile appeared on Brianna's lips as she thought of Fred being in that suit and sneezing madly again "y-yeah"

"or that time when I thought you and Sir Percival were dating? you know, in that *cough*redspy*cough* suit?" the boy started to blush slightly as he said that, but felt happy as soon as he received a chuckle from his friend.

"or, or that time when a spider- like alien attacked me in our bathroom and I screamed like a girl?... wait... why did I just said that?" _  
_

Brianna held her laughter but as she turned back to face him, (only to see the teenage boy groaning quietly and turning red) she burst into laughter. Fred pulled up his collar and blushed harder, but soon joined her, turning his awkward groans into laughing. but they both stopped when they heard some knocking on the window.

"HEY! what are you two laughing at?!" a very bored and curious Friday yelled from the other side.

Fred got up and ran towards the window ,opening it "oh thank gosh you're still here! you still got the gift right?"

Friday sighed "is **THIS** why you let me in?"

"Just hurry up!"

"alright alright!" he opened a small metallic door on his trunk under one of his arms and let out a-

"cake?" Brains stared at the boys, confused.

Fred held the cake and winked at the robot "Friday? I command you to turn into a cream Funnel!"

with a fast spin, Friday transformed into a Funnel,perching in the boy's hands. Brains got off from the bed and walked towards Fred and stood next to him, staring at the top of the cake (on Fred's hands) that had some words on it. with Friday's help, Frederick carefully wrote a "still" between two words on the cake.

 _ **"you're** still **the best"**_

Brains gasped as she read the sentence that has been written on it and glared at her best friend's face as he begun talking softly

"me and Friday planned to surprise you with this, but I guess it needed an extra word since it turned out to this situation. listen, mistaking a lot and getting embarrassed, is a usual thing for a guy like me. but you should know that, even for the people on top, it's okay to make mistakes and learn from them, and..." he smiled warmly "I just wanted you to know, even with you not wining that award, your still the most intelligent and most awesome friend that we can ever think of and wish for, and there's still someone in front of you who thinks you still look EPIC in that protectors' secret agent suit."

Brianna was speechless for some seconds, not accepting these words from a silly teenager like Fred, but soon she smiled widely and said in a cracked voice "Fred I, I don't know what to say... "

"AHEM?" Fred looked at Friday (still in a form of a Funnel) in his hands and giggled nervously. "oops, sorry, you can reset now."

after transforming into normal form, he noticed something from the outside "Uh, Fred? the light of your parents' bedroom just turned on"

"MUD CAKES! they should've suspected why I'm not snoring!" Fred put the cake in Brianna's hands and pulled his short messy hair in stress " I need to get back to my room NOW!"

the girl chuckled, he's still that funny childish "brother" that he always was.

"Guess I need to carry you there huh?" Friday grabbed the boy by his arms, lifted him up and flew towards the window, but before getting out, a shout stopped them "wait!"

Friday put Fred on the ground as they turned back

"what is i-" Fred's words got cut as he find himself in Brains's embrace in a matter of milliseconds

"thanks... it... means a lot for me"

as much as he had to admit that his bones were about to crush because of the girl's strength, he kindly returned the hug and grinned "no probs, that's what friends are for"

Friday got emotional and hugged the two teenagers tightly "Aw you loveable most awkward humans I've ever seen!" but after a quick moment, he lifted Fred up again and shrugged "OK break it up it's already pretty late!"

after when the trio said goodbye to each other, the boys went back to the Luckpuig residence (well, if you count "sneaking into Fred's room before his mom and dad show up" as "going"). as Brains was watching them enter into the boy's room from the window (as usual) Fred turned back for a brief minute and waved at her.

waving back, she slowly put behind her previous anger and sadness as a happy thought filled her mind instead.

 _"as long as I have them, it's gonna be fine."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **END**

 **about the spider-alien part, didn't happened on the cartoon, so I added it just for fun XD**

 **my apologize for the bad grammar and the characters being too out of character and any other possibly bad things you found out about my story**

 **and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
